The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Osteospermum, botanically known as Osteospermum hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘SAKOST8076’. ‘SAKOST8076’ originated from a hybridization of proprietary hybrid Osteospermum commercial lines ‘Akkalav’ and ‘Sun-sation Blue’ in Aabyhoej, Denmark. The female parent, ‘Akkalav’ has a lavender with blue eye flower color and a compact plant habit. The male parent, ‘Sun-sation Blue’, has a purple flower color and a mounding plant habit.
In May 2004, the two Osteospermum lines were crossed and seeds were obtained. The seeds were sown and 200 F1 plants were grown in pots for evaluation. A single plant having medium-sized blue-colored flowers and a compact and mounding plant habit was selected for further evaluation and propagation.
In February 2005, the single plant was vegetatively propagated by cuttings and re-evaluated in an open field and a greenhouse, and assigned the breeder code number ‘205114’.
In spring 2005, ‘205114’ plants were evaluated again in pots and in an open field. ‘205114’ was named ‘SAKOST8076’ and was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation through vegetative cuttings.